Devil Beside You
by Armanifan
Summary: Based off the taiwanese drama. Namine likes Sora,but one bad confession later. She's just sold her soul to the devil himself, or will there be more than meets the eye? Namine X Roxas R&R plz!


**AN: ****I've been meaning to write a story based off Devil Beside You but I just couldn't find the right pairing. So here it is! Dont forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story except for the few OC's i'll be making.  
**

* * *

"Sora....I've always really liked you, I hope you can accept this bento!" The petite young woman looked up into deep cereulean eyes.

"An I've always admired you from afar, Namine." Sora put his hand behind Namine's head and pulled her closer. Closer. Closer....RING!!

Namine's eyes snapped open to see her lips puckered out to no one as she watched Sora pack his things and leave the classroom with a group of his friends. She heaved a sigh. Kairi and Selphie were behind her with wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Sooo Namine, what was it this time?" Kairi asked.

"I bet it was about Sora again. She was probably dreaming about him and her doing things, huh? Am I right Namine?" Selphie said with a smirk. Namine's face blushed 5 shades of red before standing up.

"No! Gosh you guys are such perverts sometimes!" she yelled. She slung her school bag over her shoulders before storming out into the hallways. Kairi and Selphie quickly caught up.

"What were you thinking we thought Namine? We just thought maybe an ice cream together or something like that." Kairi gave her a cheeky grin before her and Selphie bust out laughing at their poor friend's misunderstanding.

"Just kidding, but seriously, when are you gonna confess to him anyways? I mean, you've liked the guy since out freshmen year in college. He's not going after anyone that we know," Selphie said with a reassuring smile.

"I dunno, should I even do it? The guy's never given me a second glance," Namine said. Selphie and Kairi looked at each other worried.

"That's not true Nam, what about that one time you guys had a moment during one of our lectures? It was so romantic too!" Selphie squealed.

"He dropped his eraser and I picked it up for him because he asked me to guys. That doesn't count as a moment if he didn't even know my name," she said bluntly. Her friends sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever, so when do you think you'll confess?" Both friends looked at her waiting.

"Hmmm, probably never." They left the college building and headed straight for a small cafe and took seats on the comfortable couches.

"Aw, why not just tell it to him straight? Nothing to lose really if you think about it," Selphie said, taking a sip of her frappacino.

"Yea, except my dignity and why would I tell it to his face? Why not a love letter?" Namine asked. Selphie and Kairi looked at each other with mischievious looks on their faces before Selphie took out some blue and white stationey with a silver gell pen scribbling something down.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Namine yelled trying to make her way over to Selphie, but was blocked off by Kairi.

"This is for you and Sora's welfare, alright? Just let us do our work." All Namine could do was sulk and glare daggers at her 'evil' best friends.

* * *

Namine stood by the stairway and gripped the letter uneasily. She fidgeted and played with her hair until a familiar face showed himself going down the stairway. Namine readied herself and took in a gulp of air before.

"S-S-Sora, I really really like you and hope you can go out with me!" She bowed her head and held out the letter before a gust of air flew by her and she turned her head to see Sora walking away with his ipod blasting music into his ears. Someone cleared their throat in front of her and she slowly turned her head. _Crap._

There in front of her was the devil himself reincarnated into a handsome young man. He was in the same year as Namine and wore a mischievious smirk that made her bllod run cold. Roxas Fugiwara. He had higher numbers of the girls he's charmed and left broken-hearted than a middle-aged man had blood cells in his entire body.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He snatched up her letter and tore it clean open skimming over it. He let out a charming laugh.

"You and Sora Komatsu?! Aren't you thinking way out of your league there?" Namine felt her eyes prickling and pushed it away.

"Yea so?! What about you? You just go for any girl out there don't you?" she spat. "I bet you've taken more V-cards than there are students in this whole damn school!" She huffed and gave him a nasty glare, hoping to intimidate him. He chuckled.

"You think you know me _that _well? Well you're right there Namine Miyake, I have taken many girl's V-cards and I'm so hoping to take yours." He wrapped his arm around her slim waist only to be pushed away by a petrified Namine. He looked to the sky, deep in thought before smiling back at her.

"You know what, I think this whole school should know what this letter says," he cleared his throat,"SORA KOMATSU! I HOPE YOU WILL-" He was cut short as her gloved hand slapped over his mouth.

"Please don't do this! I'll do anything!" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Hmmm, you be my personal maid for the rest of your life and I won't let anyone know of this little 'accident'. So what do you say?" She nodded solemnly as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

_What have I done?! I've just sold my soul to the devil himself.

* * *

_**so whatcha guys think? R&R plz!  
**

**~Armanifan =3  
**


End file.
